


The One Where Dean Yells at Castiel

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Dean Apologizes, Dean Being Dean, Dean Prays to Castiel, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Making Up, Sam probably gave Dean a bitchface somewhere here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a little anger problem.</p><p>Sam probably gives him a bitch face.</p><p>Dean gets guilty, and then prays to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dean Yells at Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: **Imagine your OTP getting into a fight.** More or less.  
> Prompt from OTP Prompts Tumblr.

"Damn it, Cas! I thought I told you to leave it alone!"

"Dean, what you don't seem to understand is that you have people here who care for you. _Really_ care for you. Sam and I-"

"Oh, don't bring my brother into this!" Dean retorted. "This isn't about him, this is all on you!"

Castiel straightened his shoulders instead of falling back in the light of one Dean Winchester's anger. "If you wouldn't be so infatuated with the members of your opposite sex, a demon would not have the whereabouts of-"

" _You_ were supposed to have it finished, Cas! You _told_ me that this was done! So screw me if I thought I could do a little celebrating and got a little blitzed in the process. This was _your_ case, _your_ hunt, _your_ responsibility."

"I've helped you in the past," Castiel replied, albeit if his tone was a little more icy now. "I rebelled, and I dishonored, and I bled for you. I ask for help _rarely_ , Dean."

"Well, don't coming knocking the next time the opportunity hits you, Cas! Now, why don't you go clean up your mess, leave us the hell out of it, and don't come back and screw up the next one!"

Castiel's features slipped into the slightest hint of a glare, but with nothing else to show for the argument but a rustle of feathers and fabric, he disappeared into nothingness.

"Really, Dean?" Sam spoke up for the first time, raising his eyebrows.

Dean scowled, turning away. "Shut up, Sam."

"Hey, I'm just sayin'. Cas has never done anything, only helped us."

Dean sighed and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

 

"Cas..." Dean cleared his throat. "Hell, Cas, look. I know I was being, well, kind of an asshole earlier. I've been drinking, not that that's an excuse. You interrupted my date at, like, the most crucial part of the thing, Cas." He sighed. "Come on, Cas. Get your ass in here, man, I'm trying to apologize."

The soft rustle of feathers and a beige trench coat went unnoticed by Dean.

"Ugh..." Dean propped his elbows up on his knees, rubbing his eyes. "You're making this difficult, man. I can't even go after you if I wanted to, not that I _ever_ go crawling after _anyone_ after an argument, but it would be nice to have the choice, you know? What I'm trying to say, I know it's not your fault, I know we ask for help too much and don't give you anything in return, and I know that everything just sort of basically sucks right now. And it's not any of our faults, but... you're part of my family, Cas. You, and Sam, and Kevin, back at the bunker, I need you guys. Maybe you don't really know what that means, being an angel and all, but maybe you've learned it from being around humans for so long. Bonds, these types of bonds, they're meant to be unbreakable, man. And if they do, then everything's just a mess. Everything goes to hell in a handbasket if you don't have those people that you can trust to turn to, and you're one of those people, Cas. So... yeah, it was a bad day that went worse, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Dean glanced up, glancing first to the left, and then the right, and then he sighed. "Come on, Cas. Where are you? I swear, if you went off to fix this and got yourself angel-napped or something, I'm going to be so pissed."

Dean sighed, sitting up. "Well, whatever, man, you probably don't even have your ears on. This is stupid." He flopped backwards.

"Do I ever..." Castiel said slowly, while Dean startled and looked backwards to see the angel leaning back against the wall, head resting on the pathetically pattern wallpaper. "Not have my ears on?" he asked slowly, eyebrows furrowed together.

Dean sat up again. "You could just say ‘hello’, you know."

Castiel tilted his head against the wall, meeting Dean's gaze. "... Hello, Dean."

Dean scoffed a laugh. "So..."

Castiel's eyebrows shot up. "So?"

Dean cleared his throat, glancing up. "... Are we good?"

"I believe we are," Castiel said.

"You know I'd do anything for you, right? I'd drop anything to come help you. But we're human, Cas. We overreact. _I_ overreact."

Castiel brightened, if only slightly and only discernable to either Sam or Dean, amusement flickering into his eyes. " _That_ I can believe."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, lay it on thick, Cas."

Castiel smiled, the slightest twitch of his lips, turning his attention back to the wall. "I didn't have a problem cleaning up, additionally. Angel-napped?" he echoed, when Dean looked up at him again.

"Hey, you've gotten nabbed before, dude. I worry about you when you don't phone home."

Castiel tilted his head slightly. "... Do you consider me to be similar to an alien life form?"

Dean laughed out loud. "Oh, Cas, you're something. No. Nope, I've always said angels are dicks, but I'd definitely take angels over aliens, man."

"As would I," Castiel replied. "However, humans or angels... now that's a competition."

Dean rolled his eyes and flopped backwards onto the bed again. "Angels are dicks and humans are frigging crazy."

Castiel hummed softly. "I don't know, Dean. I actually enjoy them both."

 


End file.
